1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a skin care apparatus and a hair care apparatus. The present invention further relates to a method for performing skin care and a method for performing hair care.
2. Discussion of the Background
As an example of conventional skin care apparatuses, a facial steam treatment apparatus (A) is structured, for example, as shown in FIG. 13. The apparatus includes a boiler 1 for storing water, a heater 2 which is connected to the boiler 1 in a sealed manner for heating and steaming water, a water supply cap 3 which is removably mounted to the boiler 1 in an airtight manner, a steam path 4 connected to the boiler 1 in an airtight manner, and a steam nozzle 5 which is connected the steam path 4 for discharging steam. Further, a heater 2, a steam on/off changeover switch 7, a high voltage electric discharging device 8 for making the steam in the steam path 4 to be fine particles, and a power cord 9 for power supply are connected to a control circuit 6. When facial steam treatment apparatus (A) is in use, the steam is discharged from the steam nozzle 5 after vaporized through heater 2, passed through steam path 4, and made into fine particles by high-pressure electric discharge device 8 so that the skin is treated by steam.
A treatment apparatus (B) is an example of the conventional hair care apparatuses, and structured as shown in FIG. 14. With this apparatus, an ion discharge outlet 11, from which negative ions are discharged, is provided on a surface of a bristle 10, and an ion nozzle 12 is provided in the ion discharge outlet 11. An ion electrode 13 is provided in the ion nozzle 12. The ion electrode 13 is connected to an ion generating circuit 15 via a high voltage lead wire 14. The ion generating circuit 15, an ion on/off changeover switch 17, and a power supply cord 18 for power supply are connected to the control circuit 16. Negative ions are discharged from an ion discharge outlet 1 when bristle 11 is used for combing or caring the hair.
As a conventional hair care apparatus, for example a hair dryer (C) is structured as shown in FIG. 15. The hair care apparatus has a suction inlet 19, a discharge outlet 20, a blowing fan 22, a motor 23, flow controlling wings 24 and a heater 25 in a cylindrical housing 21 which also functions as a handle part. Air discharge outlets 20 are formed on the surface of a bristle 26. Also, an ion outlet 27 for discharging negative ions are formed on the surface of a bristle 26. An ion nozzle 28 is provided in the ion outlet 27. An ion electrode 30 is provided in the ion nozzle 28. The ion electrode 30 is connected to an ion generating circuit 31 via a high voltage lead wire 29. And the ion generating circuit 31, the motor 23, the heater 25 and the power supply cord 33 are connected to an on/off changeover switch 32 which controls the operation of an air blow and ion discharge. While warm air is blown from the outlet 20 to dry hair, ions are discharged from the ion discharge outlet 27.